Susume→Tomorrow
is μ's eighth album as well as one of the insert songs from the Love Live! School idol project anime. It is sung by Kousaka Honoka (CV. Emi Nitta), Minami Kotori (CV. Aya Uchida) and Sonoda Umi (CV. Suzuko Mimori) in episode 1, and is also used as the ending theme for that episode. The song was released in the Love Live! original soundtrack "Notes of School idol days" on April 10, 2013. The album was released on February 20, 2013. The song is written by Hata Aki, composed and arranged by Kawada Takao. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # #START:DASH!! # (Off Vocal) #START:DASH!! (Off Vocal) Videos Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Datte kanousei kanjitanda Sou da susume Koukai shitakunai Me no mae ni bokura no michi ga aru Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go high! One, two, three, four! Hai! Mae mukou ue wo mukou Nanika wo matanai de Ima ikou hayaku ikou Doko demo ii kara Taiyou kirameite Mirai wo maneiteru Saa ikou kimi mo ikou Susume→tomorrow Atsui kokoro (moteamashite) Daite hashitta (kurushikattanda) Minna oide (motto motto) Motto ugoite ashikametai chikara (Hai!) Let's go kawannai sekai ja nai Do I, Do I Love (Hai hai hai!) Let's go kanousei aru kagiri Madamada akiramenai (Hai hai hai!) Let's go shizen na egao nara Do I, Do I Love (Hai hai hai!) Let's go kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru (Hai hai hai!) Bokura no basho ga aru Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go! Sora miyou Tomo ni miyou Kiseki wo tsukamu nara Sugu tobou Yume ni tobou Utaeba ii kana Kirei na tokimeki ga Mirai wo shimeshiteru Saa tobou Kimi mo tobou Susume→tomorrow Tsuyoi kimochi (Umareta kara) Kimeta yaru n da (Ureshikatta n da) Minna koko de (Motto motto) Motto isoide hajimaritai negai (Kore kara!) Let’s dance Owannai tanoshisa wo Do! I do! I sing! (Hai hai hai!) Let’s dance Mugendai ENAJII de Kirakira Tsukuridase (Hai hai hai!) Let’s dance Shizen ni egao desho Do! I do! I sing! (Hai hai hai!) Let’s dance Mugendai PAWAFURU na Genki wo wakeaeru Bokura no basho ga aru Takamatteru omoi ga (Oh yes!) Takamatteru negai ga (Oh yes!) Bokutachi wa koko kara hajimaru yo kitto Takamatteru inori ga (Oh yes!) Takamatteru houra ne(Oh yes!) Hajimatteru…Nani ka ga! Motto ugoite tashikametai chikara Go go!→tomorrow Let’s go Kawannai sekai janai Do! I do! I love! Let’s go Kanousei aru kagiri Madamada akiramenai Let’s go Shizen na egao nara Do! I do! I love! (Hai hai hai!) Let’s go Kanousei miete kita Genki ni kagayakeru Bokura no basho ga aru Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go high! |-| Kanji= だって可能性感じたんだ そうだ…ススメ！ 後悔したくない 目の前に僕らの道がある Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go high! One, two, three, four! Hai! 前向こう　上を向こう　 何かを待たないで 今行こう　早く行こう　 どこでもいいから 太陽きらめいて　 未来を招いてる さあ行こう　君も行こう　 ススメ→トゥモロウ 熱いこころ（もてあまして） 抱いて走った（苦しかったんだ） みんなおいで（もっともっと） もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ（''Hai!） Let’s go　変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I love!（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s go　可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s go　自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I love!（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s go　可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける（''Hai hai hai!） 僕らの場所がある ''Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go! 空見よう　共に見よう　 奇跡をつかむなら すぐ飛ぼう　夢に飛ぼう　 歌えばいいかな 綺麗なときめきが　 未来を示してる さあ飛ぼう　君も飛ぼう　 ススメ→トゥモロウ 強いきもち（うまれたから） 決めたやるんだ（''嬉しかったんだ''） みんなここで（もっともっと） もっと急いで始まりたいネガイ（''これから！''） Let’s dance　終わんない楽しさを Do! I do! I sing!（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s dance　無限大エナジーで きらきら作りだせ（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s dance　自然に笑顔でしょ Do! I do! I sing!（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s dance　無限大パワフルな 元気を分け合える　僕らの場所がある 高まってる想いが（''Oh yes!）　高まってる願いが（''Oh yes!） 僕達はここから始まるよきっと 高まってる祈りが（''Oh yes!）　高まってるほうらね（''Oh yes!） 始まってる…何かが！ もっと動いて確かめたいチカラ Go go!→トゥモロウ Let’s go　変わんない世界じゃない Do! I do! I love! Let’s go　可能性あるかぎり まだまだあきらめない Let’s go　自然な笑顔なら Do! I do! I love!（''Hai hai hai!） Let’s go　可能性みえてきた 元気に耀ける　僕らの場所がある Let's go Do, I do I love, yes Do, I do I like Let's go! Let's go high! |-| English= I feel we have a chance Yes. Let’s push forward I don’t want to regret it later Our future lies right ahead (Let’s go! Do, I Do) (I love, yes Do I Do I like) (Let’s go! Let’s go high!) One, two, three, four! Look ahead, look up Don’t wait for anything Let’s go now, let’s go quickly We can go anywhere The sun’s shining And beckoning the future Now, come. You come too Forge ahead to tomorrow My passionate heart (Was overflowing with emotions) I embraced it and ran (it was painful) Everyone, come with me (I want to move my body more) And make sure I know what I’m capable of Let’s go! It’s still the same world Do I, do I love (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s go, as long as there’s a chance I won’t give up (yes, yes, yes!) Let’s go! With a natural smile Do I, do I love (yes, yes, yes!) Let’s go! I’m starting to see potential We can shine when we’re cheerful (yes, yes, yes!) There’s a place for us (Let’s go! Do, I Do) (I love, yes Do I Do I like) (Let’s go! Let’s go!) Look to the sky, Look together If we catch a miracle Let’s fly right away, Let’s fly to our dreams I wonder if it’ll be fine if we sing Pure feelings of excitement Point to the future Come, let’s fly, You fly too Forge ahead to tomorrow Strong feelings (Because they were born) I’ve made up my mind and I’ll do it (I was so happy) Right here with everyone (More and more) I want to get moving more and get started on my wishes (From here on out!) Let’s dance, The fun doesn’t end Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s dance, With infinite energy Create sparkles (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s dance, Smile naturally Do! I do! I sing! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s dance, Infinitely powerful We can share that vibrancy, There is a place for us Rising feelings (Oh yes!) Rising wishes (Oh yes!) We’re starting here I’m sure Rising prayers (Oh yes!) They’re rising you know (Oh yes!) Something’s…starting! I want to move more and affirm my strength Go go!→ Tomorrow Let’s go, The world isn’t unchanging Do! I do! I love! Let’s go, As long as there’s a possibility Don’t give up just yet Let’s go, If it’s a natural smile Do! I do! I love! (Yes, yes, yes!) Let’s go, The possibilities have come into view We can shine vibrantly, There is a place for us (Let’s go! Do, I Do) (I love, yes Do I Do I like) (Let’s go! Let’s go high!) Category:Lyrics Category:Insert Songs Category:Theme Songs Category:Ending Category:Discography Category:Love Live!